Nowhere Else To Go
by Kara Grey
Summary: KIETRO! Something bad happens to Pietro causing him to run away and he runs to the only place he can. The X-Men. R&R please. It's my first story, so I'll accept criticism. Not too many Flames please.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. This is my first story, so I hope you'll all review and give me some tips. I don't own any X-Men: Evolution characters, nor do I own anything to do with X-Men: Evolution, 'sides some comics. Don't sue me. Well here it is...  
  
Nowhere Else To Go  
  
Kitty Pryde walked down the hall. It was about three A.M. but she couldn't sleep. She didn't know why she couldn't sleep; she thought it might have something to do with the weather. It was pouring outside, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, so she went to the security room and looked at all of the monitors. In one of them, she could see the front gate, in another she could see the front door, and there were a few more all around the mansion. She looked from screen to screen, the she suddenly spotted a blur go across the one by the gate. She went back and she saw someone standing there. It was... Pietro?  
  
Pietro stopped in front of the gates, he had no where else to go. He rang the bell, not really expecting anyone to be up at this hour. But he was surprised when the gate started opening. He only hesitated a second before he walked slowly (for him) up to the mansion door. He was about to knock when the door opened to reveal a puzzled Kitty.  
  
"Why are you here at this hour, Pietro?" She asked.  
  
"I need to talk to the professor." He said quietly, while running his fingers through his wet, white hair. Kitty was a little surprised, No rude comments? Something bad must've happened. She thought to herself.  
  
"Okay, come in. I'll get you a towel. The Professor already knows you're here." Kitty said as she stepped out of the way to let Pietro come in. The Professor had contacted her mentally when Pietro had rang the doorbell and instructed her to let Pietro in and send him to the Professor's office. Pietro stepped inside and waited while Kitty ran down the hall to a closet and came back and handed the towel to him.  
  
"Thanks Pryde." He said putting his usual smirk on his face. He dried himself off and handed the towel back to Kitty. Kitty glared at him. She hated his attitude and she hated it when people called her Pryde.  
  
"The Professor will see you in his office." Kitty said coldly and pointed down the hall to the office at the end. She didn't even stay to see if he went, she just stomped off to her room to go back to sleep. She phased back through the door so she didn't wake up Rogue, went back to her bed and fell asleep right away. She had completely forgotten that she still had Pietro's towel in her hand.  
  
Pietro had watched her stomp off, and as soon as she had disappeared up the stairs, the smirk on his face was gone. There was nothing funny about what had happened to him. He started walking down the hallway towards the Professor's office, thinking about all that had taken place that night. He had gone from ecstatic to violated and scared in about ten minutes. He wished he could have gone to his father, but his father would only have sent him here. Magneto would never have time for him; he was always too busy trying to take over the world and training his Acolytes. Pietro arrived at the office and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in Pietro," Said Professor Xavier telepathically. Pietro opened the door to see the Professor sitting at his desk. He entered the office and sat down on one of the chairs in front of the Professor's desk, to begin to tell his story...  
  
Sorry, my first chapter was kinda short, but I'll write more soon, I promise. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again everyone. Once again, don't sue me; I don't own any characters or anything to do with the show. Oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm glad people like my story. Well, here's my latest chapter...  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Kitty woke up to her alarm blaring. She rolled over, hit the off button and reluctantly pulled herself out of bed. She looked over to the bed on the other side of the room, to see it empty. Rogue's up early? That was unlike her. She shrugged it off and walked to the bathroom to shower. When she came back into their room, she noticed a towel lying on the bed.  
  
"What? Why is there a towel on the bed?" Kitty asked herself out loud. Then it all came back to her. She remembered last night, how she couldn't sleep and Pietro had come. She wondered what had happened to him. She grabbed her school bag, and ran downstairs to eat breakfast.  
  
When she got to the kitchen, she walked in to see everyone eating silently, which was weird. Breakfast was the only meal when all of the X-Men were there. She grabbed some cereal and sat down next to Kurt.  
  
"Hey Kurt," She said cheerfully, but instead of the usual equally cheerful reply she usually got from Kurt, he only gave a muffled "Hi". She was a little surprised, but when she looked around at the people around the table, none of them looked very happy. She scanned everyone's faces, looking for an answer. From Amara to Rahne, and Bobby to Pietro, she found no answers. Wait. Pietro? What was he still doing here? She turned to Rogue, who was sitting on her other side.  
  
"Rogue, what's going on, why's Pietro here? And why is everyone so out of it?" She asked.  
  
"We all had to get up at three thirty for a meeting." She explained. "The Professor said that y'all could sleep in and he'd explain what happened to Pietro to y'all today. Everyone's dead tired and we're all a little shaken from hearing the story." Rogue said, while stifling a yawn.  
  
"Oh." Kitty said, and looked back to the unwelcome guest; he was staring silently at his food. He didn't have his usual smirk on his face, in fact, he looked almost...sad. By the time Kitty was done her breakfast, most of the other students were all gone to school, and Pietro had disappeared somewhere. She went over and put her empty bowl in the dishwasher. She was about to go out to Scott's car to get a ride to school when Logan stopped her at the door.  
  
"Hold on Half-Pint." He said, "Charley told me to send you to his office. It's about our newest member." Logan explained and pointed down the hall. Kitty turned around and headed towards the office. She knocked on the door and when she heard the Professor's "Come in." from the other side of the door, she walked in and saw Pietro sitting on one of the chairs opposite the Professor. Kitty reluctantly sat down in the other chair, next to Pietro.  
  
"Kitty, you're probably wondering why you're here." The Professor started. "The reason is that Pietro has just gone through something very...traumatizing." The Professor said, a little hesitantly. Kitty looked at Pietro; he was looking at the ground, avoiding eye contact at all costs.  
  
"What exactly happened?" Kitty asked, curiosity taking over.  
  
"Do you want to tell her Pietro, or shall I?" Prof. X asked Pietro. Pietro looked at Xavier, then at Kitty's expecting face.  
  
"I think you'd better." He said, almost inaudibly.  
  
"Alright, well, as you know, Pietro came to us late last night with a very disturbing story. It seems Mystique has done something terrible to our poor Pietro here that I fear has done some psychological damage to him. She..."  
  
"She attacked me! She was drunk!" Pietro interrupted suddenly.  
  
"Would you like to tell Kitty the rest Pietro?" The Prof. asked Pietro.  
  
"I might as well, she can probably already guess what a drunk woman would do to a hottie like me." Pietro said, sounding a little bit more like himself. Kitty was a little shocked; she could see where this was going. Poor Pietro. She thought to herself. Even if he was an arrogant jerk, she still thought it was awful to have to go through something like that.  
  
"So why didn't you tell me when you told the rest of the X-Men this morning?" Kitty asked a little confused.  
  
"Because, I feel that Pietro will need someone's help to get him through this ordeal. You have always been good at helping Rogue and others through hard times. I hope that you'll be able to help Pietro through this." The Professor requested, giving her a few minutes to let it all sink in. Pietro had withdrawn himself from the conversation again and was staring at the carpet. As much as he annoyed her, Kitty couldn't stand to see him like that.  
  
"I'll do what I can Professor," she said.  
  
"Thank you, Kitty. I will give you two the day off. You can spend time together and hopefully Pietro will open up to you and let you help." Xavier smiled approvingly at her.  
  
Well that's the end of Chapter Two, I hope you liked it. I'll go into more detail about what exactly happened to Pietro in the upcoming chapters and the Romyness will start in the next chapter as well. R&R please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution! Don't sue!!  
  
Kara: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Stupid finals!  
  
Pietro: Get on with it already!  
  
Kurt: Yah, I vant to find out vhat exactly happened to Pietro!  
  
Kara: Okay, okay. Calm down! Here it is...  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Why me? Why couldn't he have picked Rogue? Kitty thought as she watched Pietro run around the small room. He just couldn't sit still for more than 10 seconds.  
  
"I'm bored! Let's do something!" Pietro whined as he finally came to a stop in front of Kitty. He obviously isn't too scared, he's already back to his annoying self! Kitty thought as Pietro looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Well? Are we going to do something?" He asked, not even trying to hide the boredom in his voice. Kitty got up off the couch she was sitting on and began searching for the TV remote.  
  
"What are you doing?" Pietro asked as Kitty looked under the couch and between the cushions.  
  
"Looking for the remote, what does it look like?" Kitty snapped and continued her search.  
  
"You mean this one?" Pietro asked, holding the remote in his hand.  
  
"How'd you get that? I've been looking for it for like 10 minutes!" Kitty cried, trying to grab it from his hands. She lunged at him, completely forgetting about his super speed.  
  
"Ha ha, too slow!" He said as he sped out of her path just as she dove for him. Before she realized he had even moved, she was on the ground.  
  
"Ow!" She exclaimed as she got back onto her feet and went back to the couch to sit down. Pietro smirked and ran after her and sat down. He used said remote to turn on the TV to Bay Watch.  
  
"Eww!" Kitty exclaimed, "Change the channel!"  
  
"No! I happen to like this show!" Pietro said and went back to watching his crude programming.  
  
"We're like not even supposed to be watching TV! You're supposed to be telling me all about that traumatic experience that forced you to come annoy us." Kitty said, not really wanting to talk about it but not wanting to watch Bay Watch either. Why are guys so perverted? Kitty thought as she waited for Pietro's response to her statement. She looked over at him and noticed that the usual smirk was once again replaced with a frown.  
  
"I - I don't know what you're talking about." Pietro stammered, still staring at the TV, but obviously not really watching the show. Kitty's face softened when she saw how the question had affected him. Something bad must've happened, I've never seen him like this, she thought to herself.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Pietro snarled, breaking her out of her thoughts. She realized that she had been staring at him. She quickly looked away.  
  
"You didn't answer my question, Pietro." Kitty said softly. Pietro turned off the TV and turned to her. She was still looking in the other direction. He took her chin in his hand and slowly turned her around to face him. Their faces were only inches apart. Is he going to kiss me? Kitty silently asked herself. They looked into each other's eyes for 5 minutes or at least that's what seemed like to Pietro's quick-beating heart. In reality it was only seconds. Then suddenly, Pietro closed the gap between their lips and kissed her softly. After only seconds, their lips parted and Kitty couldn't move. Why did he kiss me? Or more importantly, why did I enjoy it? She looked at Pietro and saw him smile. Not smirk, but an actual, loving smile.  
  
"I hear that there's a carnival in town. Wanna go?" Pietro asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Umm, sure." Kitty said quietly, trying to hide the blush that was reddening her face. Pietro's smirk was back.  
  
"Okay, come on then." Pietro said as he picked her up and took off at full speed. When he stopped, they were at the carnival.  
  
"We're here, you can get down now." Pietro said, as Kitty realized that she was holding onto his shirt for dear life. At those words, Kitty's face went even redder. She let go and he set her down.  
  
"What should we do first?" He asked, looking around at all of the rides. Just then he heard a small rumble. He looked at Kitty and she looked at her stomach.  
  
"I'd say your stomach just decided for us." Pietro laughed as he started walking towards the nearest hot dog vendor.  
  
"But Pietro, we don't have any money with us!" Kitty called after him. He turned around and grinned mischievously.  
  
"Maybe you don't have any money." He said. Then he turned around and started walking toward the vendor again. Kitty shook her head and ran after him.  
  
You can all kill me now, I've decided to just make this a Kietro. I'm sorry to all of the Romy fans I disappointed!! I'm going to write the Romy part as a separate fic. I'll update as soon as I can! R&R please! Thanx!  
  
Kara Grey 


	4. Chapter 4

Kara: Hi again everyone!! It's time for another wacky chapter from the great and maybe not so wonderful Kara!  
  
Copy Cat: This is an inefficient waste of time! Proceed with the story.  
  
Imp: Quiet Borg and let Kara tell the story already!  
  
Imp receives a death glare from Copy Cat.  
  
Kara: Right well here it is...  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
"Ugh! You're such a pig." Kitty said as she watched Pietro finish his 4th hot dog.  
  
"What? I'm hungry." Pietro said through mouthfuls of hot dog. Kitty sighed and finished her root beer. She looked around the fair trying to look anywhere but at the pig in front of her. There weren't many other people at the fair, as most people were either at school or at work. Kitty was looking at all the rides when she noticed the Ferris wheel.  
  
"Pietro, can we go on the Ferris Wheel? Please?" Kitty begged. She loved Ferris Wheels.  
  
"No way, Ferris wheels are boring! They go way too slow. Let's go on something more exciting like the roller coaster." Pietro said as he pointed to the roller coaster not too far away. Kitty looked at it and panicked. The roller coaster went at a high speed around a few times, and then it went straight up and came down into a loop and continued like that.  
  
"No way!!" Kitty cried.  
  
"I knew you'd be too scared! You're such a baby!" Pietro said mockingly. He smirked when Kitty reacted exactly how he wanted her to.  
  
"I am not! Fine, I'll go on the stupid roller coaster!" Kitty said as she got up and walked over to the ticket booth. She immediately regretted it as she got in and looked at the track in front of her. She was about to get out of the car when Pietro climbed in beside her and the bar that held them in when they went upside down, came down.  
  
"Here we go, hold on tight Pryde." Pietro said as the car suddenly lurched forward and started to pick up speed as it headed towards the first of many spirals.  
  
Kitty closed her eyes as they headed up the steep track where they would eventually go flying down the other side.  
  
"Wahoo!" Pietro screamed as they reached the top and started down the track toward the loop. Kitty just screamed as they went around the loop and rounded a few corners. When they finally came to a stop back at the start of the roller coaster, Kitty didn't open her eyes until Pietro poked her arm.  
  
"Hello? We're at the end; this is the part where we get off the ride. Unless you want to go again." Pietro said, looking hopeful.  
  
"N-no way." Kitty said as she stumbled off the ride. "I think I'm gonna be sick!" Kitty said as she moved over to a nearby garbage can and threw up.  
  
"I guess this means we can't go on the Zipper?" Pietro asked and glanced over to the previously mentioned ride.  
  
Kitty looked up at him and then at the ride. She just groaned and went back to the garbage can. Pietro sighed and looked at his watch.  
  
"Its only 1 o'clock lets go to a movie or something." Pietro suggested as he tapped his foot impatiently.  
  
"Wait," Kitty said as she walked over to where he was standing. "Why are you suddenly being nice to me?" Pietro hesitated, he had almost forgotten the whole reason he had brought Kitty to the carnival. I can't let her bring up what happened yesterday. He thought as he desperately thought of ways he could answer the question without reminding her about the events of the night before. Kitty noticed him hesitating and she looked at him curiously.  
  
"Umm...well I figured that since we were stuck together all day anyway, we could do something fun." Pietro said after a few moments. Pietro looked away from Kitty trying to avoid her eyes.  
  
"I can't believe I almost forgot." Kitty said as she watched Pietro looking at everything except her. "You never answered my question. What happened last night Pietro?"  
  
"I-I...how 'bout that movie?" Pietro said, his gaze now fixed on his shoes.  
  
"Oh I get it now! I bet that kiss didn't mean anything to you! You only kissed me so you wouldn't have to tell me what's wrong!" Kitty cried suddenly feeling like an idiot for ever agreeing to come to the carnival.  
  
"So the movie's off then?" Pietro asked at a loss, not sure what else to say.  
  
Kitty shook her head in disbelief and ran off. She could feel the tears coming and she wasn't going to let Pietro see her cry.  
  
Pietro just stood there as he watched Kitty run off. He wasn't ready to talk about it, he didn't know if he ever would be...  
  
Sorry that chapter was kinda short. Well I hope you enjoyed it, I'll try to make the rest of my chapters longer. R&R please! Thanks!  
  
Kara Grey 


	5. Chapter 5

I forgot to do this in the last chapter, and I'll probably forget to do it in the next chapters too, so here it is for the rest of the story: Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution.  
  
Here's my next chapter:  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Kitty sat down on a bench, she had been running for 5 minutes straight and she had no clue where she was anymore.  
  
I'm such an idiot. I let him distract me and I enjoyed that stupid kiss! And I haven't gotten any closer to finding out what happened. Why did the Professor have to make me do this? She sighed and looked around, trying to figure out where she had run to.  
  
She was a park, but where exactly the park was, she had no clue. She couldn't even remember which direction she came from.  
  
"Great! Now I'm lost too! This day couldn't get any worse!" She suddenly regretted her words, because the day did just that, it got worse. The rain started pouring down. She looked up and screamed as loud as she could. It felt good to let it out.  
  
She stood up and looked for some shelter and spotted a gazebo not too far away, so she made a run for it.  
  
When she got under the shelter of the gazebo, she lay down and drifted off to sleep thinking she would just rest her eyes and wait for the rain to stop.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Pietro felt horrible, Kitty had run off and he had just stood there and watched her run.  
  
He had tried to find her; he had looked all over the carnival, but to no avail. She was gone, and now it had started raining.  
  
"Not that I care, but that Professor guy would kill me if I lost her." He told himself, but even he didn't believe what he had just said. As much as he hated to admit it, he had grown rather fond of the ditzy valley girl and he didn't want to see anything happen to her.  
  
"She couldn't have gone far; after all, she isn't as fast as me." He said as he took off in the direction he had seen her go.  
  
It wasn't long before he had arrived at the same park Kitty was at. He looked around, hoping that he'd find her quickly so they could go back, he had a bad feeling about this park, it was too dark and empty; even for a rainy day.  
  
He went to take a break from his search at a nearby gazebo when he spotted Kitty lying on a bench under its shelter.  
  
At first he thought she was dead, but with a closer inspection he saw that she was only sleeping, and shivering.  
  
He knelt down beside her and shook her shoulders gently.  
  
"Kitty wake up! Come on, we need to get back to the mansion!" He said, shaking her a little bit harder.  
  
Kitty groaned and rolled over. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Pietro? Where am I?" She said, not remembering right away what had happened before she had drifted to sleep. Then everything came back and she remembered why she had been in the park and why Pietro was there.  
  
She was about to yell at him when all of the sudden she felt something hit her back and she fell to the ground.  
  
Pietro was confused. "Kitty? Kitty wake up! What happened?" He stood up and looked around. Then suddenly something in the bushes caught his eye, he started to run, but it was too late, the same dart gun that had hit Kitty, fired at him and he fell unconscious as well.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
When Pietro woke up, his head was pounding, it took a few minutes before his vision and his head cleared up. He remembered what had happened and he looked around frantically for Kitty.  
  
He didn't have to look hard, as soon as he spun around; he saw her lying on the only bed in their cell, bruised and with some sort of collar around her neck.  
  
He felt his own neck and noticed for the first time that he had a similar collar. He tried to run over to Kitty's side, but noted that he wasn't moving nearly as fast as usual. He shook it off; he would worry about that after he checked to make sure Kitty was alright and found out where they were and what their captors wanted.  
  
He walked over to the bed and looked down at her; obviously she had gotten quite a thrashing. She was covered in bruises and had a big gash on her forehead that had stopped bleeding not that long ago, he could tell the blood was pretty fresh.  
  
"I see you're finally awake." A voice said behind Pietro. Pietro, a little startled by the voice jumped around.  
  
"What did you do to her?" He asked, advancing to the man, whom he assumed to be his captor.  
  
The man laughed. "She tried to fight us. We don't need rebels, so we broke her spirits. She's just lucky we need you two alive, or I would have given her to the boys." He grinned evilly.  
  
Pietro lost his temper at the thought of what they might have done to Kitty and ran at the man. But he forgot about his power being canceled out by the collar and one of the two bigger men that had accompanied the evil man into the cell had grabbed Pietro's collar and thrown him into one of the cell walls.  
  
"Not so tough without your powers, are you?" The evil man asked as he laughed evilly once again. "Oh look, your little girlfriend's waking up; we'll leave you two alone." He said and turned to leave the cell, the two men in tow.  
  
Pietro waited until they were gone before he went to over to the now awake Kitty.  
  
"Kitty, are you okay?" Pietro asked.  
  
Kitty looked up at him. "I-I've been better." She managed to say.  
  
Pietro looked into her eyes; he could see the pain in her eyes that she had seen in his only the night before. He moved closer to her and hugged her.  
  
"I'm sorry, this is all my fault. If only I hadn't come to the X-Men, you wouldn't even be here." Pietro said, avoiding her eyes now.  
  
Kitty smiled, He can be so sweet when he wants to. She thought to herself. Then she said, "No, it's not only your fault, I should have been watching where I was going, I should've known that something like this would happen."

"You couldn't have known something like this would happen." Pietro said.

"Maybe not but we'll get through this." Kitty said, some of her optimism returning.

Pietro smiled and leaned in closer, Kitty did the same and they were locked in a passionate kiss.

- - - - - - -

Everyone was just coming into the mansion after school when Storm came running down the stairs, having just left the Professor's office.

"Good you're all home. Quick, go get into your uniforms. Kitty and Pietro have been kidnapped. We just received word from their captor." Storm said in a voice that meant business.

"I knew that Pietro was bad news." Scott said as everyone rushed up to their rooms to get ready to save the two teens.

- - - - - - -

Well thats chapter five! I hope you liked it. lol. I have no clue where I'm going with this, I could use some suggestions. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP! Thanks,

Kara Grey


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter six:  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
"Are you sure we should just go running in there like this? You know it's a trap." Logan told the Professor as the Blackbird landed outside the building where Kitty and Pietro were being held.  
  
"I realize it's a trap Logan, but what choice do we have?" Professor Xavier said.  
  
Logan nodded to show that he understood and then turned to the students. "Alright X-Men, you remember the plan?" He asked, looking at each of them as they all nodded in turn.  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
When they finally broke out of the kiss, Kitty looked into Pietro eyes again.  
  
"I have to know. Is this real or is it just you trying to get me to not ask about what happened to you?" She asked him.  
  
Pietro thought about the question. Is it real? Do I love Kitty Pryde? He asked himself. He didn't take long to find the answer; he looked into her eyes and remembered the way he felt when they kissed.  
  
"Yes, I do love Kitty Pryde!" He said out loud.  
  
"Good because I love Pietro Maximoff." She said.  
  
A big grin spread across Pietro's face as he pulled her in for another kiss.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Professor Xavier entered the man's office with two guards following closely behind.  
  
'I'm in Logan. I'll see if I can't talk this thing through.' He said telepathically to Wolverine.  
  
'Okay. Good luck Charles.' Logan replied.  
  
"Where are the students you took?" Professor Xavier asked.  
  
The man smiled. "You haven't changed." He said.  
  
"What do you want?" The Professor asked, ignoring the man's comment.  
  
"I want to control the greatest mind on Earth. I need your powers Charles, so I can finally take my place as Doom, the ruler of the world. This is our agreement. You stay here and I control your powers and I set your students free." He smiled as he watched the Professor's reaction to the proposal.  
  
"You know I can't agree to that." The Professor said.  
  
"And you know what will happen to the children if you don't." The man, Doom as he called himself, replied smugly.  
  
'Now Logan!' Professor Xavier said telepathically to Wolverine, who gave the signal to the X-Men.  
  
Scott, using his eyebeams, blew down the door and they all ran into the building, splitting up into the groups they had been assigned to.  
  
Logan headed to Doom's office where the Professor was and burst through the doors. Now that they knew what Doom wanted, it was just a matter of getting Xavier and the two captive students out, then regrouping and taking this guy out.  
  
Storm came into the office behind Wolverine and made a strong wind blow the guards away from the Professor while Wolverine kept them busy.  
  
Storm quickly got the Professor out to the Blackbird and headed back in to help the X-Men.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Scott and Jean had finally succeeded in finding the cell that Kitty and Pietro were being held in and were busy taking care of the guards.  
  
"It's about time!" Pietro said as the last guard fell to the ground. He headed over to where Kitty lay still on the bed and picked her up.  
  
Jean used her telekinesis to pull the bars apart and Pietro acme out of the cell, Kitty still lying still in his arms.  
  
Scott walked over to them. "What happened to her? What did you do?" He asked Pietro.  
  
Jean came over and saw what a mess Kitty was. She quickly did a mind scan and looked at Scott.  
  
"Don't worry, she's okay, she's just sleeping and I'm sure Pietro didn't do this to her, he was just as much a victim in this as Kitty was. I'm sure she'll tell us exactly what happened when she wakes up." She told him.  
  
"Well I could have told you she was sleeping. Do you think I'd really attack her? Some people have no faith." Pietro said, glaring at the pair that had come to rescue them.  
  
"We've found them Storm. They're both okay." Jean reported into the headset that she was wearing, ignoring Pietro's remark.  
  
"Good work Jean. Everyone else is fighting a big group of guards near your location. Can you get those two to the jet then come back and help the others?" She asked.  
  
"We'll be right there." Jean answered and then watched as Scott turned to Pietro to give him an order.  
  
"Come on, we don't have much time. Jean, make sure he gets Kitty to the Blackbird, then come back and help. I'll go help right away." He told them and turned to run to where the others were fighting.  
  
Jean nodded and led Pietro in the opposite direction that Scott had run off in.  
  
Pietro followed, happy to be leaving that awful place.  
  
"Its weird that the guards were so easy to beat. This Doom guy seems smarter than that. I wonder what he has up his sleeve." Jean pondered out loud; a little curious as to why this rescue mission was going so well.  
  
Pietro looked thoughtful and was about to say something when he felt Kitty shifting in his arms. He looked down at her and smiled.  
  
Kitty looked at him and smiled back then noticed that they were moving. She looked around and noticed Jean leading them.  
  
"Jean! I knew you would come! Where are we going?" She asked.  
  
Jean looked at her and smiled as well, happy to see her younger friend alive. "We rescued you guys, we're going back to the Blackbird." She informed Kitty.  
  
Kitty looked around again. "Like, where is everyone?"  
  
"They're back there, fighting off some guards while I get you two to safety." Jean said, picking up her pace a little as she remembered that she had left her friends back there, fighting off hoards of guards. Pietro easily matched her new pace, even with the collar still around his neck.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Wolverine sheathed his claws as the last guard fell to the ground. He turned to Doom.  
  
"I don't get it, you knew we would come for them. Why did you make it so easy?" He asked Doom.  
  
"I-I had no idea you were all so powerful...I thought I'd win for sure..." Doom stammered, a little shocked about his defeat He had no where to go and no one left to help him escape. He prepared himself for his death by Wolverine's claws. When that death didn't come, he looked up at Wolverine and Wolverine actually laughed at him.  
  
"Bub, you aren't worth killing." He said, then dragged Doom to a cell, similar to the one that Kitty and Pietro had been held in and threw him in. Then Storm walked up to the controls and set the door to lock.  
  
"Are you sure we should just leave him in here like this?" Storm asked Wolverine.  
  
"We'll call the police and tell them he's in here before we leave, now let's get going." Wolverine replied.  
  
Storm nodded and they both headed back to the Blackbird where the rest of the X-Men were already waiting.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Okay that's all for this chapter. Lol. I couldn't think of any good names to use for the "bad guy" so I just used Doom. But I didn't mean like Doctor Doom in the comics, because obviously Doctor Doom wouldn't be that dumb, so don't flame me for that please. Okay, I'll try to update soon, but I'm a working girl now, so I might not get to update for a week or so. Thanks to those who reviewed!  
  
Kara Grey 


End file.
